El demonio y el cazador
by Yukkokorami
Summary: jake es un chico que vive en un mundo totalmente distinto, rodeado de criaturas obscuras a los que comunmente son llamadas demonios. que pasara cuando jake se enamore de uno? que planea hacer con el demonio de ojos dorados?
1. Chapter 1

hace mucho tiempo que este mundo no era normal.  
nada era normal. Nada volveria a serlo.  
tu nombre es jake english y debes aceptarlo, el mundo, hace mucho cambio para siempre.  
la razon, era muy simple. demonios. esas malditas criaturas las cuales venian de las profundidades de lo desconosido habian llegado aqui hace bastantes años y habian corrompido todo. familias, amigos, todo. sin remordimientos ni lamentaciones, solo infectaban a mas personas, era como un apocalipsis zombie que nadie podia detener.  
hace tiempo se descubrio que podrian matarlos simplemente insinerandolos. quemandolos hasta la muerte. las personas que hacen eso son consideradas heroes, y son a las personas a las que mas admiras.  
pero por ahora ninguna de esas personas a venido a defender el pequeño pueblo donde vives. pero no es como si tu pueblo lo necesitase, la verdad ningun demonio a venido a molestar aqui nunca. entonces porque tanto odio hacia ellos? facil. uno a estado molestandote desde hace tiempo. tratando de seducirte para formar parte del mundo retorsido de donde quiera que vengan. pero no te cansas de ello. al parecer ellos no mueren si les disparas. perfecto para practicar tu tiro no?  
ries por la ironia.  
...

jake se encontraba caminando por el bosque, como regularmente lo hacia, nunca se cansaba de ver tantas criaturas juntas, y ver como los debiles rayos de sol que caian sobre su isla se colaban traviesamente entre las hojas de los arboles. y todos los dias era lo mismo, irse muy lejos de su pueblo, perder el tiempo y regresar tarde. algo muy aburrido en realidad. excepto las veces en las que "el" aparece.

-hey engliiiish~- decia graciosamente el ser de lentes obscuros que se encontraba encima de aquel arbol.

-oh, que rayos quieres ahora?- dijo english irritado. de verdad que le a veces molestaba ese tipo, siempre tan sonriente, tanto que era raro.

-uh simplemente vine a visitarte~ tiene eso algo de malo?- dijo el ser antes de posicionarse rapidamente detras del chico de lentes.

-q-que quieres de mi? porque no me dejas en paz?- dijo jake, ya algo alarmado dandose vuelta y mirando al ser de frente y sacando velozmente sus 2 pistolas.

-acaso te molesto?- dijo el ser con un tono algo decaido en su voz, pero oviamente con una mirada que reflejaba risa.

-nunca e dicho eso, pero quiero saber el motivo por el que me sigues solo a mi- dijo jake mas alarmado que antes. el ser se habia acercado a su rostro, bastante. bueno, no tenia caso mentirle. a jake nunca le molesto su precencia, pero tampoco le agrado mucho que digamos.

-digamos...-dijo el ser hacercandose mas al humano de ojos verdosos- que me pareces bastante interesante.- dijo el ser.

-a-alejate! que crees que haces?- dijo jake alarmado. el ser lo habia acorralado a un arbol. ¡rayos! que acaso no habia visto muchos programas de casa-demonios? esos programas siempre le habian indicado al pie de la letra que la distancia que mantenia en ese momento con ese ser era muy peligrosa. que pretendia? jake no lo sabia y preferia no saberlo.

-nada, solo... quiero hacercarme un poco mas a ti- dijo finalmente el ser.

jake se sorprendio. hacercarse? a que se referia? se referia... a ser amigo de ese ser? talvez podria revelarle informacion sobre ellos... pero talvez no.

-p-pero estas excesivamente cerca- dijo jake despues de tragar saliva. el ser se habia acercado demaciado a su rostro. no sabia la razon, pero sentia su rostro arder. bueno, talvez por el calor de la isla. jake desvio nerviosamente la mirada hacia la derecha. que pasaba? hoy era distinto a otros dias en los que el ser se le aparecia. que era lo que pretendia?

-hehe pero viejo, si te dije que quiero estar mas cerca de ti- dijo el ser para luego reir relajadamente.

-y yo t-te repito que estas excesivamente cerca, ademas nisiquiera conosco tu nombre, como podrias hacercarte a mi?- dijo jake. no sabia porque le decia esas cosas. porque depronto le interesaba tanto saber mas sobre el ser.

-mmm... mi nombre? quieres que te diga mi nombre?- dijo graciosamente el ser.

-s-supongo- dijo finalmente jake despues de una pequeña pausa.  
el ser coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de jake. acorralandolo por completo en el arbol.

-si te hacercas mas te volare los ceso- mph!- depronto sus labios fueron callados por los labios del ser. que carajos estaba pasando?! el no podia moverse ni tampoco reaccionar. entre cerro los ojos por un momento hasta que reacciono. quiso alejar al ser empujandolo pero no pudo ya que el ser era extremadamente fuerte. depronto el ser hiso que jake soltara ambas armas que portaba en las manos y agarro las muñecas de jake colocandolas a ambos lados del arbol donde lo tenia acorralado. jake ya no sabia ni que pensar. su mente se habia vuelto blanca y sin pensarlo cerro los ojos. el ser se daba su tiempo para hacerlo, lo besaba, dejaba que jake respirara y luego seguia con su trabajo, lo hacia pausadamente, era demaciado cuidadoso ya que sabia que con un movimiento podria romperle las muñecas al tierno chico de ojos verdes. despues de un tiempo largo el ser dejo de besarlo quedandose a pocos centimetros del rostro de jake.

- mi nombre es dirk strider, mucho gusto- dijo el ser para luego reir lijeramente

jake se quedo inmovil. dirk strider? le sonaba. bueno, aceptaba que el nombre le quedaba bien al ser de cabello raro, lentes obscuros y aspecto humanoide (a excepcion de las orejas puntiagudas) que ahora lo observaba.  
Espera, el es un demonio, que rayos estaba haciendo? ni el mismo lo sabia, el beso lo habia dejado con la mente dandole vueltas.

-eres muy dulce e inocente english, luego hablaremos, se esta haciendo de noche y tienes que volver a tu casita, estar aqui es peligroso para alguien como tu~- dijo dirk antes de darle un dulce beso en la frente para luego retroceder unos pocos metros. y en menos de un segundo, el ya no se encontraba alli.

jake simplemente cayo sobre sus rodillas y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el arbol. encerio que rayos habia pasado? porque no le disparo antes de que el ser le quitara sus armas? porque dejo que el beso siguiera? no lo sabia. simplemente se quedo mirando hacia el vacio. despues de varios minutos, jake se dio cuenta que el demonio strider tenia razon. se habia hecho de noche. espera. de noche? acaso se besaron por tanto tiempo? sus labios hasta le dolian. jake solo pudo colocar sus dos manos en su rostro colorado.

-oh dios... eso fue tan vergonzoso- se dijo para si mismo. no, que estaba pasando? su corazon latia tan fuerte que juro que hacia eco en el claro donde se encontraba. un pequeño rayo de luna iluminaba su rostro tapado por sus manos las cuales se negaban a retirarse, con miedo a que alguien viera su rostro sonrojado. no sabia que hacer. y si se encontraba con el ser? seguramente se encontrarian luego. que haria? como deberia reaccionar? deberia llenarle la boca de plomo por lo que acaba de pasar? no lo sabia. jake simplemente se levanto como pudo, agarro sus dos armas y empezo a recorrer su camino devuelta a su hogar. minimo alli encontraria paz por unas cuantas horas, o talvez dias. ojala fuera asi, porque tenia muchas cosas que pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

(disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía en alguna parte, y disfruten el segundo cap ;))

El dia era demasiado soleado como para salir al exterior. esa mañana no se sentia muy linda que digamos. jake english, "el aventurero del pueblo" normalmente se levanta muy temprano, pero hoy no pudo desperto bastante tarde como para tratarse de el. la razon?, era  
bastante simple, se habia desvelado pensando en lo que habia pasado el dia anterior. tan solo pensarlo hacia que el corazon del pequeño  
aventurero palpitara sin control. su rostro se volvia rojo y su mente daba vueltas. era algo totalmente inevitable. se moria de la  
verguenza, y con el calor que hacia aquel dia juntado con lo anterior hacia que sudara bastante. asi que el pequeño chico decidio darse un  
baño, comer y dar una vuelta por su pueblo. hace rato que no hacia eso.  
ya bajo la regadera, el agua fria comenzo a caerle en la cabeza, se relajo un poco y penso las cosas con mas calma. si, la ducha siempre le ha servido para aclarar sus dudas.  
no le entraba en la cabeza lo que habia pasado el dia anterior.

...

"el demonio que lleva casi un mes visitandote te habia besado el dia anterior y tu estabas nervioso de encontrartelo de nuevo, y eso esta  
bien para ti." el pequeño jake rio por un momento, para posteriormente golpearse con la palma de la mano en el rostro. -no! eso no esta  
bien!, porque carajos me estoy poniendo nervioso! no es para tanto! si! el demonio intenta seducirme, para entrar a su mundo... si... asi es.-  
sin pensarlo, sus propias palabras lo deprimen. para el demonio eso era divertido? jugar con tus sentimientos como si no fueran nada?  
emocionarte y luego saber que simplemente lo unico que quiere es jugar contigo? bueno, nadie sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese  
demonio. hasta ahora lo haz visto varias veces, haz jugado a dispararle, mas veces, y han hablado como unas 3.

para cuando sale de la ducha, el pequeño english esta totalmente deprimido, pero por lo menos, mas tranquilo que cuando entro a la ducha.

-bueno, no he visto a mis amigos hace mucho- se dijo para si mismo. claro! talvez john le daria consejos, era el unico de sus amigos que  
sabia del demonio que le perseguia. el a estado tan preocupado por jake. y claro, a bromeado bastante sobre el tema. hasta a llegado a  
insinuar que el demonio se enamoro de el y que por eso le perseguia. sobra decir que casi le llena la boca de plomo. pero el siempre ha sido  
bueno en esquivar sus rabietas y pucheros. el desea no encontrarse a john con su pareja, dave strider. el le agrada bastante pero cuando  
esos dos se juntan, no hay nadie que interrumpa los pensamientos que hay entre ellos dos.

-parejas enamoradas.- dice jake para si mismo. nunca has tenido una y no crees estar enamorado de alguien. de inmediato, imagenes del  
demonio strider vienen a tu mente y tu corazon empieza a palpitar muy rapido.  
Oviamente te enfureces por eso. tu? enamorado de dirk? empiezas a reir un poco pero pronto te detienes. no... eso era imposible.

despues de llenar su estomago jake sale de su hogar y pronto llega a la casa de john. claro, vivia a pocas calles. y si, a pesar de vivir en  
una isla, el pueblo donde jake vivia, poco a poco se hacia mas como una ciudad.

-oye john estas alli?- dices mientras empiezas a tocar la puerta del hogar de john.

-oh, hey english- dice dave mientras abre la puerta. rayos! era lo que querias evitar. que no te malentiendan. te agrada mucho dave, pero  
enserio querias que john te aconsejara. cuando el y strider se juntan, john no tiene ojos mas que para el.  
espera, strider? talvez dave sepa algo de el demonio dirk.

-hey strider. no has visto a john? necesito decirle algo.- le dices mientras te rascas un poco la nuca.

-esta en el centro, fue a comprar algunas cosas y yo lo estoy esperando? que le quieres decir?- te dice el chico de lentes obscuros  
mientras se recarca en la puerta.

-ah nada, no es de mucha importancia. por cierto strider, te puedo preguntar algo a ti tambien?- le dices mientras acomodas ligeramente  
tus lentes. se estaban comenzando a resbalar de tu nariz.

-claro viejo, sueltalo.- dice el con una sonrisa lijera en su rostro.

-conoces a alguien llamado dirk strider?- como su apellido es el mismo... simplemente me dio curiosidad- le dices. despues de eso hubo una  
larga pausa y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro.

-de donde sacaste ese nombre?- te dijo con un tono algo serio en su voz, lo cual te resultaba extraño. le habras dico algo que no debias?

-emm... bueno, un pajarito me dijo el nombre en una conversacion casual jeje- le dijiste para posteriormente reir ligeramente. una mala  
mentira, eso era seguro.

-bueno... para resumirlo, el es, o mas bien, era mi hermano- te contesto dave.- pero hace tiempo que se convirtio en demonio. el viajo a  
texas por un tiempo y la ultima vez que lo vi, tenia orejas puntiagudas y manos llenas de sangre. bueno viejo, haz de suponer que  
no me gusta tocar el tema, asi que es lo unico que te dire.- te dijo dave con un tono decaido en su voz. claro, el de seguro preferia no  
tocar el tema. bueno, el que tu hermano mayor se convierta en un demonio y empiece a matar humanos a diestra y siniestra no a de ser  
bonito.

-gracias por decirmelo, bueno, supongo que luego podre hablar con john, bye dave- le dices finalmente.

-adios english- te dice dave y luego entra a la casa de john. realmente que esta acostumbrado a esta alli eh?  
empiezas a pensar un poco sobre lo que acaba de pasar mientras caminas hacia el centro (normalmente el centro de tu ciudad tiene varias  
tiendas). ok entonces. dirk antes era humano, hermano del novio de tu mejor amigo y aun no tienes ni idea de que es lo que quiere contigo.  
que bien, casi nada a cambiado en la situacion en la que te encuentras.  
depronto tus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando chocas con alguien.

-oh, l-lo lamento- dices con algo de nerviosismo.

-no importa viejo, esta bien- te dice el pequeño chico de lentes, para posteriormente reir un poco. hey, pero si es john no?

-john! viejo! no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!- le dices, al fin podras hablar con el.

-hey, que pasa? tienes unas ojeras bastante evidentes hombre- te dice john con un tono de burla.

-no es gracioso viejo, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche- le dices algo irritado.

-porque? que fue lo que paso?- te dice john con un tono algo preocupado en su voz.

-el demonio, tu entiendes, problemas con el- le dices rascandote un poco la nuca.

-hombre deberias decirle a alguien que te ayude a incinerarlo de una buena vez, la verdad darle vueltas al asunto no es una buena idea- te dice john con un tono como de decepcion. tal vez el asunto comienza a hartarle.

-no, ayer paso algo distinto- le dices con un tono raro en tu voz. crees que estas algo nervioso.

-wowow hombre enserio? que tal si me cuentas de camino a mi casa, dave me esta esperando y no quiero llegar tarde- te dice.

-ok- le contestas. despues de contarle lo ocurrido hicieron varias bromas entre ustedes mientras caminaban hacia a casa de john. minimo el te habia hecho olvidar el tema por un buen rato. siempre podias contar con john para cuando necesitaras de alguien para animarte, el siempre fue un buen amigo. despues de un rato de estar caminando empieza a obscurecer y llegan finalmente a la casa de john.

-y john? que me recomiendas hacer?- le preguntas.

-heh a mi me parece que te enamoraste del demonio dirk no lo crees?~- despues de decirte eso en un tono de burla comenzo a reirse. tu lo tomaste del cuello con tu brazo.

-te parece divertido hombre?- le dijiste algo irritado. rayos! a veces no se cansaba de hacer bromas eh? pero en ese momento no estabas de humor para bromas.

-ok ok ok tranquilizate hombre- te dijo mientras se liberaba del apreton.

-y?- le dijiste en espera de una respuesta.

-no tengo la menor idea, no se que pasa por la cabeza del demonio y menos por la tuya, asi que es mejor aclarar tus dudas antes de encontrarte con el de nuevo- te dijo. vaya! tenia razon. aveces el hablaba como un experto en el asunto.

-supongo que tienes razon. gracias bro, te debo una. pero por ahora debo irme a mi casa- le dijiste con un tono bastante satisfecho.

-de acuerdo. nos veremos luego hombre- te dijo para despues chocar puños contigo.

-ok, adios hombre- le dijiste, para luego darte media vuelta y retirarte. ya para cuando hibas casi al final de la calle, el te grito algo que te hiso no enfurecer, si no morirte de la verguenza.

-hey hombre, y te gusto el beso que te dio dirk al parecer eh? jaja-  
rayos, tu corazon empezo a latir descontroladamente y te fuiste corriendo a casa. john a veces era pesado con sus bromas.  
entraste a tu casa y empezaste a caminar hacia tu habitacion.

-t-talvez puede que si me haya gustado... pero puede que no- te dijiste para ti mismo, para posteriormente suspirar.  
subiste a tu habitacion. oh! pero que sorpresa te llevaste cuando viste la ventana abierta, tu siempre dejas las ventanas cerradas por temor a que el demonio strider entre y te asesine mientras duermes. cierras la ventana y te das la vuelta, solo para encontrarte con unos ojos resplandecientes y dorados que te observan en la obscuridad. Era... Dirk?


	3. Eres un demonio y el un humano cazador

hoola a todos de nuevo~ lamento no haber subido el fanfic, se me fue la inspiración por algunos dias, pero me volvió con un ingenio super cursi (? ok entonces vengo con la historia de Dirk. Sip algunas explicaciones y aquí sabrán como Dirk se enamoro de Jake~ (por cierto, en muchos fics describen a Dirk como un ser sanguinario cuando se trata de demonstuck... pero como mi imaginación me vino cursi entonces jodi mi fic y ahora dirk tiene sentimientos de mujer (? ok no xD) disfrútenlo, ah! y perdonen si tengo errores de ortografía en esta ocación~ bueno ya ya.

**este fic es de homestuck, los personajes le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

**Tu eres un demonio y el un humano cazador.**

Extrañabas mucho este lugar. Esa era la única razón por la que estas volando hasta aquí.  
Tu nombre es Dirk Strider y estas triste, o mas bien, desdichado.  
No tienes amigos, ni siquiera los de tu especie. No conoces a nadie. Lo perdiste todo cuando te transformaste en demonio. Tu familia, tus amigos, todo. Pero no lloraste ni una vez, ni cuando cometiste tu primer asesinato la primera vez que te descontrolaste, matando sin piedad a tus padres y mucho menos cuando tu hermano pequeño fue testigo de esto y por fortuna logro huir de ti a tiempo. Te alegras de eso, pero también te entristece. Perdiste a la única familia que te quedaba. En esa ocasión, quisiste gritarle que no se fuera, rogárselo, lo que fuera, para que se quedara contigo. Pero sabias que en ese momento eras un demonio come carne, como un zombie o un vampiro, pero de una forma jodidamente peor. Era egoísta pedirle que se quedara, ademas, lo menos que querías era asesinar a tu preciado hermanito menor.

Pero no lloraras. Un strider nunca muestra sentimientos negativos. Por eso la cara de poker que conservas todo el tiempo. Y tus lentes obscuros que ocultan la mitad de tu rostro y ocultan tus ojos llenos de tristeza. Esas eran cosas invaluables, así conservaste tu imagen y no perdiste tu identidad.  
Ahora estas de vuelta en casa. En esta pequeña isla en medio del mar.  
...

Te sientes agotado. Esta isla esta muy lejos de la civilización, aunque el pueblo que esta en esta ya se este urbanizando. Definitivamente ningún demonio se a acercado aquí. Como ya dijiste, la isla esta muy lejos de la civilización. Ningún demonio en su sano juicio recorrería un camino de vuelo tan largo para llegar a una pequeña ciudad con pocas personas para alimentarse.  
Por suerte para ti, no necesitabas de humanos para alimentarse. Solo necesitabas animales que tuvieran bastante carne y sangre para brindarte y esa isla tenia animales en abundancia, gracias a la gran cantidad de bosque. Tu nunca quisiste ser un demonio, así que no matarías personas inocentes de la noche a la mañana solo porque ahora lo eres. Ademas de eso, estas en esa isla porque te sientes extrañamente nostálgico. Te preguntas si tu hermano seguirá viviendo en ella.  
Te sientas en un árbol muy alto para recobrar algunas energías e ir a cazar alguna presa en el bosque.

Unos disparos que suenan sorpresivamente te sacan de tu burbuja de tranquilidad. Sin pensarlo 2 veces te diriges hacia donde han sonado los disparos. Te escondes atrás de unos arbustos y empiezas a tratar de ver que es lo que esta pasando.  
Divisas a una bestia salvaje enorme, la cual esta acorralada contra un árbol y le gruñe a algo que no puedes divisar inmediatamente por la cantidad de hojas que contenía tu escondite. Sigilosamente remueves las hojas y te quedas viendo a la persona que es capas de acorralar a tal bestia contra un árbol.

Hipnotizado, observas a la persona de arriba hacia abajo, poniendo atención a cualquier detalle faltante. Era un chico, tal vez tenían la misma edad. Tenia un peinado de lado y portaba lentes. Tenia una camisa blanca con estampado extraño, una chaqueta verde y... ups. Te sonrojas levemente cuando notas que el chico de ojos verdes tiene unos shorts lo suficientemente cortos como para que las fundas de sus 2 pistolas le quedaran mas largas que el mismo short.  
Después de observar al chico, te fijas en la situación en la que se encuentra. Deberías ayudarlo? no, tenias que ayudarlo.  
Estabas apunto de saltar para ayudar al chico cuando este desenfunda sus 2 pistolas y las apunta contra el animal. Este ruge con fiereza y salta sobre el. Te alarmas inmediatamente, pero cuando estabas apunto de gritarle que tuviera cuidado, 2 balazos sonaron estrepitosamente, haciendo eco en el bosque. Para cuando lo notaste, el animal tenia los sesos desparramados por el piso y el chico tenia una pose de victoria.

-Jeje no me diste mucha pelea- Dice victorioso y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su sonrisa te llena de una sensación extraña, el chico en si era extraño. Vez que el chico se da media vuelta y empieza a retirarse. Esperas a que el chico se marche para acercarte al animal. Observas que este respira con dificultad y sus ojos apenas se notan por la cantidad de sangre que este tiene en la cabeza. Bueno, al menos el chico te ahorro el trabajo de inmovilizarlo. Ahora todo lo que queda es devorarlo para saciar tus ansias.

...

Han pasado 30 minutos, devoraste al animal y te has limpiado la sangre que se encontraba en toda tu ropa. En esos momentos llevabas puesta tu camisa de tirantes negra con un estampado de un gorro en ella, unos pantalones negros con una cadena pequeña que colgaba de lado (ustedes ya sabrán como) y unos tenis bastante normales. La verdad es como siempre bestias, era ropa ligera y así te gustaba andar. A excepción de tus orejas puntiagudas, la cola de demonio que siempre sueles esconder debajo de tus pantalones y tus ojos negros con tus resaltantes pupilas doradas, las cuales ocultabas atrás de tus lentes, lucias como un humano cualquiera.  
Sigues el olor de aquel chico, por simple y mera curiosidad. Después de un rato de andar caminando, llegas a una casa de 2 pisos bastante grande como para que una sola persona viviera allí.

...

Vez una ventana abierta en el segundo piso y sin pensarlo 2 veces entras. Después de entrar llegas a una recamara, con una cama y una mesita de noche al lado de ella. Tu vista aun no se acostumbra a la obscuridad, pero puedes ver como la manta de la cama se movía de arriba hacia abajo, en un movimiento lento. Te acercas a la orilla de la cama y respiras sobre el cuello de la persona que se encuentra durmiendo en la cama. Si, definitivamente era el chico. Olía como a naturaleza, pero con un toque singular que se te hacia irresistible. Notas que no tiene puestos sus anteojos así que ahora puedes observarlo mejor.

-Es muy tierno- Piensas para ti mismo. Era simplemente tierno y al parecer estaba profundamente dormido.

Obviamente no ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Te acuestas a un lado de el con sumo cuidado y te acomodas debajo de las cobijas. No sabias que te sucedía. Tus pensamientos solo se concentraban en el chico el cual tenias a pocos centímetros.  
Te alarmas cuando comienza a voltearse al lado donde estabas recostado, pero pronto te calmas cuando vez que se acurruca en tu pecho. Tu corazón empezó a latir sin control, sentías tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. El chico por el que desarrollaste cierto interés el cual no tienes claro aun, esta acurrucado en tu pecho. Te embriagas de su aroma y su calor, no sabes desde cuando, pero haz comenzado a abrazarlo.  
Y se quedan en la misma posición, toda la noche.

...

Vez por la ventana que comienza a amanecer y te desanimas. Tratas de soltarlo y después de unos minutos y sin ganas, te separas de la calidez del chico. Te quitas la camisa, para posteriormente sacar una alas de tu espalda, miras de reojo al chico y sales de su casa por el mismo lugar por el que entraste, no sin antes dejar la ventana cerrada.  
Aterrizas en el jardín y ten escondes al ver que alguien abre la ventana nuevamente. Era el chico, al parecer te fuiste justo a tiempo.  
Notas que abre la ventana somnoliento, se talla un ojo tiernamente para posteriormente ponerse sus lentes, después de eso, notas que el chico entra de nuevo a su hogar, al parecer tenia visitas. No puedes controlar tu curiosidad y vas a ver con quien hablara.

-Heeeey señor English~ parece que te acabas de despertar apenas eh? jeje- le dice el chico quien esta justo frente a el.

-Hola John- le dice el chico tierno y somnoliento.

-Jake! recuerdas que íbamos a ir a ver la nueva película que se estrena hoy en el cine?- le dice con una sonrisa.  
-Si, si, solo deja que me cambie, mientras hago eso, tu puedes pasar- le dijo el chico de ojos verdes abriéndole paso hacia su casa.

-Ok~- dijo el chico de ojos azules, para posteriormente pasar y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Esa pequeña escenita te había dejado bastante molesto. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una salida cualquiera entre dos grandes amigos, pero para ti era totalmente distinto. Una cita. Oh no... todo menos eso. Te empezó a preocupar la idea de que sin siquiera conocer al humano, ya te lo hubieran ganado.  
De pronto te das cuenta de algo... su nombre. Claro, hace rato el chico de ojos azules lo llamo "English y Jake". Ok su nombre era Jake English y su pequeño amigo, el cual se veía menor que el, al parecer se llamaba John.  
Su nombre encajaba perfecto con su look y con su forma de actuar, todo encajaba perfectamente en Jake y para ti, eso era simplemente cautivador.

...

Desde entonces, esa era tu rutina. Pasar el rato entretenido con algo, ver a Jake matar animales salvajes (a lo cual no le encontrabas ni el menor sentido o propósito), aprovecharte de eso y comer, y después, al final del día, ir apresurada y rápidamente a la casa que estaba junto al bosque, entrar en la ventana del segundo piso y dormir junto al tierno chico de lentes, para después, en la mañana irse y comenzar con esa rutina otra vez. Obviamente la mayoría de las cosas incluían a Jake. El ocupaba tus pensamientos día y noche, sin querer salir de tu mente. Su voz, su andar, la forma en que vestía y actuaba, todo, absolutamente todo te fascinaba en el.

De vez en cuando te escabullías en su casa mientras el veía películas en la sala central, sentado en el sofá frente al televisor y la mayoría de las veces solo, bueno, no prácticamente solo, tu estabas allí con el. Oculto entre las sombras, viendo como Jake tenia una sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que veía sus películas. Claro que le ponías atención a las películas, las cuales a tu parecer eran bastante malas, pero a el parecían encantarles. Y eso era lo que mas te gustaba. Ver el brillo en sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de lo que le fascinaba, eh imaginarte ese mismo brillo, mientras te veía a ti. Pero lamentablemente, el no sabia ni que tu existías, lo cual te desanimaba bastante.  
Ah, como desearías que te conociera, abrazarlo, besarle y amarlo, y que el te correspondiera sin chistar. Fue allí cuando te diste cuenta que te habías enamorado de English, de Jake, del chico tierno que siempre observabas, y la verdad nunca te preocupo el hecho de que fueras un demonio y el un humano, en lo mas mínimo.  
Lamentablemente, con el tiempo, descubriste que también estabas celoso. Lleno de rabia, odiabas el hecho de que Jake y el chico llamado John se juntaran tan a menudo y a veces hasta pasaban tardes enteras riendo. Y tu observando, quieto, aguantando las ganas de asesinar al chico de ojos azules. No, no ibas a volver a matar a un humano. Lamentablemente eso se hacia difícil, ya que los celos te carcomían vivo. Querías que English fuera tuyo, de nadie mas. Querías pasar la tarde con el, viendo películas malas, y dormir con el y que el supiera que tu estabas al lado de el. Y que supiera cuanto lo amabas.

...

Lamentablemente, las cosas fueron de mal, en peor.

Una tarde-noche como cualquiera, estabas entretenido jugando con las aves que se encontraban en los arboles, matando el tiempo, esperando a que se hiciera de noche, para ir con tu preciado chico de ojos verdes. Las aves te recordaban a tu hermanito menor. Era divertido jugar con el cuando era niño, tan lleno de felicidad, pero no lo haz visto desde hace mucho tiempo.  
De pronto oyes algo detrás de ti. Te das la vuelta y miras hacia el suelo. Oh no. Era Jake. Te estaba observando por primera vez. Te pusiste nervioso y por un momento pensaste que tu corazón saldría de tu pecho, pero en tu exterior tenias una cara despreocupada. Sonreíste, como cualquier demonio haría. Tenias que actuar como uno, porque en realidad, aunque tus sentimientos fueran humanos, tu actuabas como un demonio. Siempre te dio gracia esa ironía. No querías ser un demonio pero actuabas como tal.

-No vas a huir de mi?- Le preguntaste con una sonrisa. Pero en realidad, esa pregunta te había dolido.

-Que hace un demonio como tu en una isla? nunca había visto uno de tu... especie por aquí- Te dijo Jake con una mirada de enojo. Sabias a la perfección que el pequeño English quería ser caza-demonios, pero eso nunca te llego a importar, hasta ahora claro esta.

-Que acaso un demonio no puede estar aquí?- le preguntas mientras bajas del árbol de un salto y te posicionas delante de el.

-No, no pueden. Esta ciudad es tan pequeña como para que un solo demonio pueda ser capaz de causar un disturbio enorme y yo me encargare de que eso no pase- Te dijo mientras desenfundaba sus 2 pistolas y las apuntaba hacia ti. No, no querías que hiciera eso y mucho menos que te viera con esa mirada de odio en sus ojos, te dolía demasiado. Pero bueno, que se tenia que esperar, eres un demonio y el un humano cazador.

-uh, deberías guardar tus armas English, no me podrás matar- dices con un tono de burla en tu voz.

-Como sabes mi nombre?- Te pregunta enojado. Coño, necesitas pensar rápido.

-Vives cerca de aquí, te eh observado un par de veces mientras asesinas animales sin sentido alguno. Perdida de tiempo total- Le dices para posteriormente soltar una pequeña risa. La verdad, si creías que el cazar animales tan tontamente y gastando balas solo para eso, era una perdida de tiempo, pero, a pesar de eso, también creías que era lindo en Jake.

-Me estabas espiando mounstruo asqueroso?!- Te dice Jake enojado, para porteriormente quitar el seguro de sus pistolas, lo cual te alarma.

-No me rebajes, soy un demonio Jake- le dices.

-¡Cállate!- te dice el. Te lo dice en un tono bastante serio como para herirte por dentro.

-Aws, pobre, que acaso te dio vergüenza que yo hiciera eso?- le preguntaste soltando una ligera risa.

-Vete a la mierda- Te dijo para posteriormente empezar a dispararte. Obviamente pudiste huir rápidamente entre los arboles. Mientras te alejabas, oíste como Jake te gritaba.

-TE JURO QUE TE MATARE DEMONIO ASQUEROSO!- para posteriormente oír como Jake corría hacia su casa.

te detuviste en la rama de un árbol y te sentaste en silencio, para posteriormente quitarte tus lentes y poner tus manos sobre tu rostro. Aguantabas las ganas de llorar. Todo, todo se había arruinado. Ahora el quiere matarte. No, no no, definitivamente no querías eso. Pero no había esperanza. Tu eres un demonio y el un humano cazador.

...

Desde entonces Jake tuvo mas cuidado, cerraba todo con llave y aseguraba todo todas las noches, en las tardes, mientras vea sus películas y en todas partes llevaba sus pistolas. Pero lo que mas te entristeció, fue que la ventana del segundo piso, se cerro, impidiéndote el paso por las noches. Las noches junto aquel cuerpo cálido se fueron, las tardes en las que veías el brillo de sus ojos también y las únicas veces en las que lo veías, era cuando tenia unos ojos de furia y rabia sin sentido, con ansias de borrarte de su existencia.

Esas tardes de películas malas, de verlo mientras cazaba, de reír con el, de dormir junto a el, todo lo que habías anciano todo mes desde que lo conociste, todo absolutamente todas las esperanzas se habían ido. No tenia caso encontrarse con English ya. El estaba alerta, paciente, esperando a encontrarte para asesinarte a tiros. Por un momento creíste que lo habías perdido todo. Que ya nada valía la pena sin Jake. Porque Jake en esos momentos de soledad era tu "todo". Tus sueños, esperanzas. Tu pasado, presente y futuro. Tu consuelo, tu familia, todo. Porque cuando llegaste a esta isla, eras la persona mas solitaria del mundo. Cuando llegaste aquí, no tenias nada. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni sueños, ni esperanzas, ni presente y mucho menos futuro. Cuando conociste a Jake, depositaste tu "todo" en el, y el se volvió todo lo que necesitabas. Pero y ahora que lo habías perdido. ya nada valía la pena? no, para ti ya nada valía la pena. Perdiste a la única familia que te quedaba, perdiste tu todo. Ahora ya no tenias nada que perder, a excepción de tu vida, la cual se encontraba vacía. Y todo porque?, por un simple hecho el cual odiaste desde lo mas profundo de tu vacía alma... tu eres un demonio y el un humano cazador.

...

Ese día era distinto, si, como de costumbre estaban discutiendo, Jake diciéndote queriéndote matar y tu diciéndole que si estaba mal estar cerca de el. Tu hiriéndote internamente y el abriendo esa herida aun mas. Pero hoy, quisiste recuperarlo todo, te sentiste mas vacío que de costumbre y lo unico que querías era a tu "todo". Lo deseabas con toda el alma. Simplemente, querías estar de otra manera con Jake, no querías ser el típico demonio que el cazador estuviera persiguiendo. Ese sentimiento estuvo latente desde que Jake te descubrió y se incremento con el paso de los días.

...

Oh dios... no puede ser, lograste besarle, lo estabas besando, por un pequeño momento tu mente se volvió blanca, y el vacío que se encontraba dentro de lo poco que te quedaba de alma se lleno. Por un momento tu "todo" volvió. Sujetabas a Jake de las muñecas contra un árbol mientras lo besabas, haciéndole inútil cualquier escapatoria. Al principio Jake trato de resistirse, pero poco a poco fue sediento hasta que cerro los ojos. No podías desaprovecharlo, le diste un beso, luego otro, y luego otros mas. Te separaste cuando empezaste a sentir que tus labios dolían. Se había hecho de noche, si, disfrutaste toda esa tarde, besando a la persona que mas amabas. El rojo en sus mejillas hacia que el verde en sus ojos abiertos se viera muy resaltante. Y lindo. Se veía afectado por los besos, su respiración estaba agitada y estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.  
Rayos, era como si tratara de provocarte. Pero no le harías nada que el no quisiera, al menos no hoy. Ademas, podías decir con seguridad que si en ese momento cayera un meteorito a la tierra y les cayera justo encima, morirías totalmente feliz, aunque claro, no ibas a ir al mismo lugar al que iría Jake. Al ver que el no decía nada, decidiste decirle algo que te estuviste aguantando los últimos 2 meses, algo que querías que el supiera con desesperación.

-Mi nombre es Dirk Strider, mucho gusto- Le dijiste para luego reírte ligeramente. Te emocionaba la idea de que sepa tu nombre, de que sepa quien eres. Mientras tanto, Jake parecía estar totalmente hipnotisado y la verdad era justo lo que querías, que se enamorara, al igual que como tu te enamoraste de el. Que te deseara, tanto como tu lo deseabas a el. Que te buscara desesperadamente, como tu lo habías hecho los últimos 2 meses en los que lo habías observado día y noche.  
Esperaste a que dijera algo, pero al parecer el estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, justo lo que querías, lo que añorabas, lo que deseabas. Entonces decidiste hablar.

-Eres muy dulce eh inocente English, luego hablaremos, se esta haciendo de noche y tienes que ir a tu hogar, estar aquí es peligroso para alguien como tu~- Le dijiste sonriente. No pudiste aguantar las ganas y le das un beso en la frente, para posteriormente irte con mucha rapidez.  
Querías ir a su casa y verlo dormir, esperabas que se le olvidara asegurar la ventana. Así que simplemente te apresuraste en salir volando hacia la casa de 2 pisos. Al llegar encontraste la ventana del 2do piso abierta. No entraste si no que esperaste a que Jake llegara para poder observarlo mientras dormía. Si no podías dormir con el, harías la siguiente cosa que se te viniera en la mente para poder estar mas tiempo cerca de Jake.

...

Estabas ardiendo de celos. Viste a English hace horas, HORAS! y ya estaba riéndose con John. Que demonios es lo que le pasa? no lo entiendes y simplemente no quieres entenderlo. Tu quieres a Jake para ti y solo para ti y su amigo interviene en esto. Te sorprendes al ver que Jake acaba de sujetar a John por el cuello, ya que desde hace rato a echo bromas sobre ti y Jake. Sobra decir que ahora estas furioso. Querías arrancarle la cabeza a Jake y de paso a John igual. Quien se cree?! se acaban de besar hace unas horas! bueno, sea lo que sea, ya estas entrando a la habitación de Jake. El te explicara todo quiera o no. Porque a ti, ya no te importa si tu eres un demonio y el un humano cazador.


End file.
